


Sensory Experience

by TLynn



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLynn/pseuds/TLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was dark, the middle of the night, and though he couldn’t see her, his other senses were more acute as a result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensory Experience

Until that moment, he hadn’t realized how much he’d missed the feel of a woman wrapped around him.   
Basic human requirements were food, water, and shelter, but simple human contact, the feel of melting   
into another’s body, was just as important and something he’d been without for far too long.

She was behind him, her front pressed against his back, nothing but a thin sheen of sweat between them.   
He said nothing as he tried to catch his breath, as her presence surrounded him and nearly overwhelmed   
him. It was dark, the middle of the night, and though he couldn’t see her, his other senses were more   
acute as a result.

Her scent filled his nostrils, sweet and rich and decidedly feminine. It covered him, the lingering fragrance   
of her perfume, something flowery and exotic, mingled with the heady aroma of her arousal and her   
release. It was intensely human, evidence of baser needs and wants, and combined with that of his own,   
stirred something deep within him.

He could feel her, heated and solid around him. Her right arm had hooked under his, her hand curling   
around the muscle of his shoulder while the fingers of her left ran through his hair in slow, absent strokes.   
Her right leg wrapped around his waist, and his palm rested low on her thigh as his fingers stroked the   
soft skin on the back of her knee. Her grip tightened around him, her breath warm against the back of his   
neck, and her tongue hot as she licked at the nape of his neck.

She hummed low in his ear as he continued his caress and soon began to pant as his hand traveled up her   
thigh to the curve of her ass, his fingers grazing the inner edge of her still-swollen center along the way.   
She breathed his name as she shifted her body into his touch and giggled when he told her of his intentions  
once he’d caught his breath.

He turned within her embrace until he faced her, until he could press his mouth against hers. The kiss was   
unhurried, her tongue insinuating itself between his lips languidly, but with intent. He drank her in, savored   
her, swore he tasted traces of himself as his tongue met and tangled around hers. He moved to her neck,   
the salt of her sweat on his lips, and nipped gently with his teeth before soothing the skin with his tongue.

He pulled back and opened his eyes. He could make out the line of her body, the dip of her waist and the   
flare of her hip. She tilted her head and through the darkness he could see her staring at him, could see her   
eyes shining with something that made him feel more alive than he had in years.

He wasn’t a man of faith, didn’t believe in a higher power or fate or even luck, but in the midst of the chaos,   
fear, and disturbing uncertainty that had become his life, she gave him balance, brought hope and a sense of   
contentment he never imagined possible in this new life. It gave him strength, gave him resolve, fueled his   
determination. He was a better man because of her, a better leader when the Fleet, officers and civilians alike,   
needed him most.

He ran the pads of his fingers down the length of her spine, then up again, barely touching her, over and over.   
Her hand fell to rest on his chest, just over his heart, and she nestled her head under his chin. He soon felt her   
body relax completely, listened to her deep breaths as she succumbed to sleep. He inhaled deeply and licked   
his lips, drawing as much of her as he could before his own exhaustion overtook him.

She wasn’t divine, was just as human and imperfect as he, but even he couldn’t deny the timing of their meeting,   
of their coming together personally as well as professionally, was nothing short of miraculous.

* * *  
end


End file.
